Quit
by kedah
Summary: Marik wants Bakura to quit smoking, is it going to work?. Let's see.


**Quit**

_**{Marik is sick of Bakura's smoking and wants to make him quit. Is it going to work? Let's see.**_

_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor the characters, or the phrase "**__**I'll punch you with my abs!"**__**}**_

"Get out of the bloody way Marik, I can't see the TV screen." Bakura complained.

"You need to stop smoking. It's bad for you," Marik whinged at Bakura as he snatched the packet from his hands.

"And you need to stop eating so much blimin gum; I keep on finding gum wrappings every fucking where." Bakura bitched back trying to grab his smokes.

"You shouldn't even be smoking in the house." Marik stated as he kicked Bakura back onto his seat with his foot and proceeded to straddle him so he would sit still.

"Give them back to me." Bakura hissed.

"No, we're swapping for the week, I smoke and you chew gum."

Bakura's face dropped to the floor in sheer amazement at what Marik had just said, this boy was nuts, he had lost it.

"You? Smoking? I can't see that at all, you wouldn't last two seconds."

"Oh really, shall we find out then?"

Bakura just agreed knowing that Marik would give up in as little as five minutes – he knew too well that Marik hated smoking. He hated the thought, the smell, the look and feeling of it, not to mention that he hated when he saw Bakura doing it. Bakura knew it made him want to be sick.

"Alright then Marik, I'll take you up on your offer, but only because I know it won't work and because I don't mind eating gum. Either way it'll just be another failed attempt at you trying to make me quit."

"Whatever," Marik said, frustrated. He dropped a packet of gum on Bakura's lap as he got off of him and proceeded to their room to find the rest of Bakura's smokes.

Bakura got up and followed him around the house wondering what he was doing.

"What in the name of Ra are you doing Marik?"

"C'mon, I'm not that dumb; I know you keep hidden stashes around the house. I've seen you come back from the dairy with like twelve boxes and somehow, magically, have them gone in like two seconds."

"Well, if you're so sure about that… then, find them."

"Oh I will, don't you worry about that," Marik said with a cheeky grin on his face as he bent down to pick up what he thought was just Bakura's ruck sack but…

"Don't touch that!" Bakura roared loudly lunging towards Marik.

Marik quickly dodged him thinking he must have found them as Bakura tumbled to the floor.

"Holy crap! I've found the mother lode!" Marik's eyes widened in amazement at what he had found – dozens of packets of smokes.

Bakura stood up quickly and snatched the bag off Marik, shoving him to the floor in the process.

"What the hell Bakura, what did you do that for?"

"I beg of you, you can't take this from me, it's like my life support," Bakura begged.

Marik stood up, surprised to see Bakura act this way about such a petty thing. Marik had seen Bakura look frustrated – but not anxious. Or at least, never like this. Marik stood up, brushed himself for no apparent purpose and moved himself closer to Bakura.

"The way you're acting is scaring me Bakura, I've never seen you like this. Give me the bag – I don't like seeing you like this."

Not knowing exactly what Marik was going to do, Bakura thoughtlessly gave the bag to him as he slumped down on the couch. Marik, bag still tightly gripped in his hand, sat down next to Bakura and put an arm around his shoulder.

"What is wrong with me, I swear that wasn't me, it can't have been," Bakura said in a sad kind of agitation.

''It's gotten the best of you Bakura; you know you need to stop and you will. I'm always going to be right here beside you to help." Marik slipped those words in the kind voice that Bakura longed for, and all Bakura wanted was Marik's hands all over him.

"I can never stop, that's what addiction is, you stupid boy." Bakura's words came out harsh and cold.

"You say this but I don't believe you," Marik said this as sternly as he could, trying not to seem hurt by Bakura's words. Bakura started to whimper quietly. Marik slowly and quietly moved out of sight, without Bakura even knowing.

_I must hide this somewhere he will never find until… No, there will never be an until, he will quit, I'll make sure of it, for me, for both of our sakes._

After a few minutes of looking Marik found the best place, somewhere Bakura would never look – in the veggie bin. Bakura would never look there; he never prepared stuff like that for dinners, let alone any meal. Marik was the cook in the house and even when Bakura did make food, it was for himself, so there would be little thought on his behalf about Marik being a vegetarian. But at most times Bakura's idea of a decent meal would be a packet of BBQ chips.

After stashing the bag in the bottom of the fridge, Marik moved quickly back into the lounge and sat back down beside Bakura who was still sitting there with his face in his hands.

"Where'd you go? I'll have my bag back now."

"I went nowhere, and what bag?" Marik said trying to keep a straight face.

"Where's my bag, Marik? I just gave it to you; you had it a minute ago," Bakura said, starting to sound a little frustrated.

"You never gave me any bag; you must have put it somewhere and forgotten."

Bakura, getting angry, lunged forward onto Marik and pinned him down on the floor.

"The bag Marik…. now."

"No, never!" Marik shouted in Bakura's face as he forced his way out from underneath him. He stood up quickly and made his way to the bathroom, which had the only door lock in the apartment.

But he never made it there. Bakura, being much faster than him, stopped him just before the door.

"Marik, I don't think you know what I will do to you if I don't get that bag back _right now_," Bakura said, pinning Marik up against the wall this time.

"Alright Bakura, I'll make a deal with you. If you can last a week without smoking – not even one smoke – you can have anything you want from me or of me for a month. I give my word."

Bakura stepped back and looked Marik straight in the eyes.

"You mean that, I have your word?"

"No." Marik pushed Bakura back and ran out of the lounge laughing.

Bakura followed in pursuit, knocked Marik down on the floor and pinned him down with one arm.

"You bastard, why I ought to…"

"You don't scare me; I'll punch you with my abs!" Marik struggled with Bakura on the floor, kicking and screaming, but Bakura's grip on him was much too tight.

Seeing Marik squirm underneath him like that only made Bakura want him and hate him more. As Bakura's grip on him became tighter, Marik calmed down, knowing he would only lose. He lay there under Bakura and they looked straight into each other's eyes.

Bakura had a wicked smile on his face. Marik couldn't help but feel the slightest bit scared of what he might do; he only now realized what he had done by hiding the smokes. He looked back up at Bakura after momentarily looking down, only to see his hand reaching out to pull Bakura's zipper down.

_What the fuck am I doing, this isn't going to help the situation_, Marik thought to himself.

Bakura looked down also, and seeing Marik pull his zipper down was just the last straw. He leaned down and kissed him angrily, using the fact that he was on top of Marik to his advantage.

Marik knew where Bakura would go with this and Bakuras move shocked him, he was unsure whether to push him off or just let him pound him into the floor right there. No doubt knowing he would give in to him, Marik opened his mouth letting Bakura attack his tongue with his own. The next thing Marik knew Bakura had his hand down his pants and was playing around which made Marik moan softly. Bakura loved it when he did that, Mariks moans would soon turn to screams and that's when Bakura could not tell the difference from pain and pleasure showing through those screams.

"We should take this to the bed room, don't you think?" Bakura whispered in Mariks ear gently running his free hand through Mariks long golden-blonde hair.

Bakura then quickly pulled Marik to his feet, Marik still in a half daze from what Bakura just done to him, followed after Bakura, stumbling while trying to hold his pants up. Marik got into the door of their bedroom and Bakura grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and through him on the bed. Bakura took off his shirt and pants and clawed his way up Mariks body kissing him and licking him and caressing every part of his body with his hands. Marik had to bite down hard his bottom lip to stop the sounds of his moans and screams from passing his lips as Bakura dug his long, sharp nails into his skin. Although painful, Marik couldn't help but will him to do more because he knew that even if he said something Bakura would not stop hurting him, actually he would probably cause him more pain just for his own pleasure.

Hours followed, Bakura dominating Marik non-stop, he would not let Marik deter him from his goal. His goal, in his own cheeky way, was to get him to be so submissive that he would just tell him where he hid the bag without him even know he was saying it. While Bakura got his own fun out of it, he had thought he had finally gotten Marik to the point of breaking and then he popped the question.

"Marik, I need to ask you something." Bakura said this as slowly and carefully as he gently rocked back and forth on him, to insure he had his full, helpless attention but was still in control.

Marik snapped out of his trance and looked at Bakura. "I'm listening." Marik said in a rough voice from all the screaming from before.

"Where'd you put the bag?"

Marik stopped Bakura from moving and looked at him in anger. "That's why you did this, didn't you, to see if I would just give up and obey your commands, well guess what, no I won't."

"You won't what?"

"Tell you where it is."

Bakura got angry and pushed Marik deeper into the mattress as he got off him and walked over to where his pants lay on the floor.

"Fuck this you little cunt, I'm having a smoke." Bakura picked up his pants and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, then lit it.

"Hey, you can't do that."

"Yes I fucking well can, watch me little one!"

"Uhg" Marik just lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes pretending that Bakura wasn't there anymore and fell asleep. Bakura sat down on the side of the bed and watched him sleep.

Bakura whispered to himself "I know you're trying to help Marik but I'm dying already you might as well just enjoy it while it lasts." Bakura lay down next to him and whispered in his ear. "I love you and I always will, until my dying day and beyond." He kissed him on the head and fell asleep. Marik had heard every word, tears weld up in his eyes, that night he promised himself he would help Bakura to all costs and he would not let the cold hands of death grasp him and take him away.

"Never, I love you too much to let you go." He closed his eyes again and made plans to burn the bag tomorrow and rid both him and Bakura of this revolting death mask that clouded them, he fell asleep dreaming of the hope that Bakura had not lost all hope and would stay with him.

"Never."

So R&R I'd love to hear what you think and see if it's worth bothering to write more stories. ~Love ya all~


End file.
